ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Zodiac Heroes
The Zodiac Heroes is a team consisting of Calum(Aquarius), Justin(Pisces), Devan(Aries), Collins(Taurus), Troye(Gemini), Luke(Cancer), Shawn(Leo), Niall(Virgo), Zoe(Libra), Michael(Scorpio), Wendy(Capricorn), Ashton(Shield), Raphael(Scutum aka Sword) and Kan(Saggita aka Bow and Arrow). It is a team of Zodiac-Themed heroes from Australia(Calum, Troye(South Africa), Luke, Zoe, Michael, Wendy(China), Ashton and Raphael), Canada(Justin and Shawn), America(Collins and Devan), England(Kan) and Ireland(Niall) located in New Zealand. History Prologue(aka Ashton's Fate) It starts off with Luke, Calum, Michael, Troye, Wendy, Collins, Devan, Shawn and Ashton exploring the house at night and ended up in Sir Simon's lair. He told them that there is a legend behind the amulets that those who wield it gets to bring back the light or else war, terrorism, shootings and tensions will arise. Season 1(aka Harry's Fate) Ashton officially joins the team. However, another university student named Harry committed suicide at the edge of a lake at a field near the school. Niall joins the team and is given the Virgo amulet in order to help them find more evidence. He the accused Justin, also known as the leader of the hockey team. He joins the team a little later wielding the Pisces amulet. They were soon fighting Harry who was possessed by Chase. After that, he apologized and went back to the university peacefully. He is currently the only Dark Syndrome victim to not join. Season 2(aka Raphael's Fate) Zoe became the first teenager to wield an amulet which is the Libra amulet. She and her twin brother, Raphael were in a school trip to Auckland. However, things became downward when Raphael got a seizure when they were packing. After deciding not to go back to Sydney with her class, she goes to Arch Hill and later joined. After about 4 days, Raphael woke up hysterically from a coma, crying and coughing to get the tube out of his mouth. Soon, he developed powers and he joined the team. Season 3(aka Kan's fate) After the twins joined the team, their best friend, Kan got dark syndrome. She has been in a coma for weeks until she woke up. Once she is discharged from the hospital, she joined the team. However, Chase became super powerful. They got help from every modern constellation and the Zodiac signs to fight him. Once the fight is over, Prof. Baxter discovered their secret but the team trusted him to not tell anyone. The next day, they soon went back to university without any further problems. Season 4 Aidan got Dark Syndrome a few weeks before and after he was released from the hospital, he went to find Zoe and Raphael in their grandparent's farm. However, the twins weren't there so their grandma and grandpa gave him a turtle. The turtle, Michelangelo and Aidan officially joined the team. System Whenever a darkener comes, a group of university students and 3 middle schoolers activate their powers and fight the bad guy. A darkener is most likely a dark nebula. Each amulet is power by their Zodiac sign and the living victims of Dark Syndrome is powered by a constellation like how Raphael is powered by Scutum and Kan is powered by Saggita. However, Ashton is the only member to have a power that is not powered by a constellation. Members Zodiacs * '''Calum Hood '''a 2nd year university student with cystic fibrosis who wields the Aquarius amulet * '''Justin Bieber '''a 2nd year university student who wields the Pisces amulet. * '''Devan Key '''a 1st year university student with cystic fibrosis who wields the Aries amulet. * '''Collins Key '''a 2nd year university student who wields the Taurus amulet. * '''Troye Sivan '''a 2nd year university student who wields the Gemini amulet. * '''Luke Hemmings '''a 2nd year university student who is the leader and wields the Cancer amulet. * '''Shawn Mendes '''a 1st year university student who wields the Leo amulet. * '''Niall Horan '''a 2nd year university student who wields the Virgo amulet. * '''Zoe Hood '''a Grade 7 student who wields the Libra amulet. * '''Michael Clifford '''a 2nd year university student who wields the Scorpio amulet * '''Wendy Huang '''a 2nd year university student who wields the Capricorn amulet. Constellation-Powered/Dark Syndrome Victims * '''Ashton Irwin '''a 3rd year university student who has Dark Syndrome and he has Shield powers. * '''Raphael Hood '''a Grade 7 student who has cystic fibrosis and Dark Syndrome and he has Sword powers powered by Scutum * '''Kandace 'Kan' Chan '''a Grade 7 student who has heart murmur and Dark Syndrome and she has Bow and Arrow powers powered by Sagitta * '''Aidan Harney '''a Grade 7 student who has Dark Syndrome and he has Spear powers. * '''Michelangelo '''Calum, Raphael and Zoe's pet turtle who has the power under a former constellation, Testudos. Allies Civilians * '''Sir Simon '''the guardian of the amulets and a former Sagittarius wielder and the founder of the Zodiac Heroes. * '''Prof. Michael Baxter '''the only teacher the team could trust Constellations Every constellation helped the team fight Chase the Dark Nebula. Enemies * '''Chase the Dark Nebula '''is a powerful dark cloud who wants to destroy the Zodiac heroes and cause war. * '''Medusa the Dark Nebula '''is Chase's wife and like her husband, a dark cloud who wants to destroy the Zodiac heroes and cause war. Trivia * The Zodiac Heroes were first formed in World War 2 where a group of soldiers were seaking shelter in Arch Hill * The team mainly consists of Australians ** However, Justin and Shawn are Canadian, Collins and Devan are American, Niall is Irish and Kan is British *** Though Troye originates from South Africa and Wendy originates from China, they are considered Australian because of their citizenship *** And Michelangelo became the first non-human to join * Their powers should be kept as a secret which might be a reference to The PJ Masks * They share similarities to the A Crazy EX Battle team ** Unlike the ACEB team, the Zodiac heroes' powers are mythical based on astronomy while the ACEB heroes powers are based on superheroes ** Also the amulets don't transform a person in The Darkest Awakening but gives them powers while in A Crazy EX Battle, the amulets transform the person and gives them powers ** Also the transformation call is the Zodiacs(or they activate automatically when the dark is noticed) and in A Crazy EX Battle, it shares similarities to Miraculous Ladybug and The PJ Masks * Michelangelo is the first animal to be a member of the Zodiac Heroes and unlike the humans, his powers are powered by treats which are used when Chase or Medusa appears Category:The Darkest Awakening